This disclosure relates generally to techniques for enhancing security in a computer network system, and more specifically, to a system and method for ensuring the security and integrity of transaction authorization using a multilateral authorization mechanism in the computer network.
With sophisticated computer networks utilized in many businesses and organizations, complicated tasks are performed almost every second. These tasks are frequently associated with authorization or permission requirements from a network management entity. The network management entity is responsible for administrative control functions such as the configuration and access control of networked resources used to carry out the tasks. Accordingly, administrative control is usually pre-specified in the form of policies and is used to determine whether a user has authorization to access an allocated resource.
Conventional computer systems generally have a trusted policy administrator responsible for instituting and controlling polices for authorizing operations that involve a resource or service. However, entrusting a single individual with such responsibility provides a possible route for exploitation of a system. For example, if the administrator has the authority to single handedly create or modify service or resource policies, he or she can abuse the authority for malicious purposes.
One solution for overcoming the need to trust an administrator involves the use of signed code modules, but this solution is generally inadequate as it places unilateral trust in a signer of the module. Accordingly, administrators colluding with the signer can subvert system policies. Moreover, code module signing methods generally need a substantial investment of time and finances during initial implementation and further investments for continuous maintenance.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for implementing secure policy or authorization control mechanisms operable to prevent a few administrators working together from subverting necessary policies. It is thus desirable to reduce or eliminate the trust placed on code modules. It is also desirable to support multiple administrators without needing drastic changes in functionality of the existing computer network's administrative system. It is further desirable to implement this method by distributing authorization among a quorum of stakeholders and obtaining a collective consent in a timely fashion to facilitate various computer processes in the computer network.